


MCYT oneshots and requests!

by Winterishbreeze



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterishbreeze/pseuds/Winterishbreeze
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots to motivate me to get back into writingREQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY OPEN
Comments: 16
Kudos: 3





	MCYT oneshots and requests!

Hello! This is my first fanfic on the site, so criticism is greatly appreciated!

Requests are currently opened

Things I will NOT write:  
1\. Shipping with minors  
2\. Smut  
3\. Gore  
4\. RL shipping  
5\. cc’s who have stated that they’re not comfortable with shipping

If I have tagged anything wrong, or if I need to add/delete something, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me when it comes to one shots being posted! This is my first work in the fandom, and I haven't written a fanfic at all in about a year. And a friend said this is great practice when getting back into it. 
> 
> My twitter is @winterishbreeze if you want to see small updates or talk to me about anything 
> 
> Have a good rest of your night/day!


End file.
